piggoatbananacricketfandomcom-20200215-history
Cow Duck Avocado Mantis
For the in-universe series of the same name, see Cow Duck Avocado Mantis (fictional series). February 19, 2016 October 19, 2016 November 7, 2016 July 17, 2017 |pc = 119 |viewers = TBA |writer = Justin Charlebois, Doug Lieblich, Johnny Ryan, David Sacks, Merriwether Williams |director = Cosmo Segurson, José Alejandro García Muñoz |previous = Angry Old Raisin |next = It's Time to Slumber Party |image = Cow Duck Avocado Mantis.png}} "Cow Duck Avocado Mantis" is the 19th episode in Season 1 of Pig Goat Banana Cricket. Pig wants to be a famous belt in an action movie; Goat is discovered by a movie director; Banana has to replace his hero on a hit television show; Cricket thinks he can make a movie all by himself. *Pig *Goat *Banana *Cricket *Ranger Slothbones *Cow *Duck (debut) *Avocado (debut) *Mantis (debut as a separate character from the pilot) *Director (debut) *Clerk McGirk (cameo) *Rasta Rat *The Shragger *Lila Twinklepipes *Director *Flying Cat (cameo) *Stink Naugahyde (debut) *Professor Blubber Brain (debut) *This is the 4th episode to be animated at Ánima Estudios in Mexico City, Mexico. *In one scene of "The Tooth of My True Love", Pig can be seen watching the show of the same name. *Cricket was originally named Mantis, but was renamed to Cricket because Nickelodeon had another character named Mantis on Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. *The theme song for Cow Duck Avocado Mantis sounds similar to the theme song for Friends, "I'll Be There for You". *A reference to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame is made by The Shragger. *Pig says "Ideas hurt my head" for the second time. The first was in "Pig Goat Banana Cricket High Five!". *Goat says Pig's quote "Whoopsie dingles" for the first time. *Ranger Slothbones from "Let's Get Tiny" made his second appearance, but this time he served as a tram driver at Broseph Brothers Movie Studios. *The Barbershop Quartet singer can be seen on the "No Singing Allowed" sign. *In one scene, Avocado is seen being hit with many trophies as they slid down from a shelf. This could've been a reference to a very similar scene from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Squid's Day Off". *Some movie posters on the wall that Stink Naugahyde starred in them and parodies real-life movies. They are shown as follows: **Flabslap (parody of Batman) **Flabslap Returns (parody of Batman Returns) **Flapslap Hollywood Nights (?) **Pretty Stinky (parody of Pretty Woman) **P.U. (parody of E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) **Stinky III (parody of Rocky III) **Stinky Park 5 (parody of Jurassic Park) **The Dark Flabslap (parody of The Dark Knight) *When Cricket attempts to clone himself, one of the movie names are placed wrongly onto the movie posters (i.e. "P.U. Flabslap Returns", Stinky III Flabslap Hollywood Nights" "Stinky Park 5 Pretty Stinky", etc.). Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episodes written by Justin Charlebois Category:Episodes written by Doug Lieblich Category:Episodes written by Johnny Ryan Category:Episodes written by David Sacks Category:Episodes written by Merriwether Williams Category:Episodes directed by Cosmo Segurson Category:Episodes directed by José Alejandro García Muñoz